<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tail RP by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174342">Fairy Tail RP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>StingxRheckxLaxus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tail RP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rheck was at the fairy tail guild hall dressed in a playboy bunny outfit because she worked part time at the bar in the guild hall. She was serving food and drinks to the members of the guild.</p><p>Gray was at the table with Natsu and like always he was arguing and fighting with him over something trivial and stupid or another like that. He was about to use his ice make magic on Natsu.</p><p>When Laxus entered the guild , he was pissed. He needed some help , and he needed it now . Looking around the guild , his eyes catch Rheck, his eyes fill with lust , as he looked down at her outfit.  He could feel his dick twitch inside of his pants as he held in a grunt . Laxus took a seat at the bar , and openly stared at her, not even hiding his lustful gaze. </p><p>Hanako rolled her eyes as Gray, and Natsu were at it again , all it seemed they did was fight. A little annoyed she turned her back away from them , her attention turned to Jellal, who was right next to her . A smile lifted to her face as she began to talk , forgetting a out the commotion that was happening . She was so wrapped up in the conversation, that she didn't even feel the hand on her thigh . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Who’s hand is on her thigh? And ok thanks <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck squeaked and jolted Indonesia’s surprise at his lustful gaze on her that she dropped a glass and cut her finger and it was bleeding. She was about to go wash it and disinfect it.</p><p>Gray now turning his attention to his crush Hanako he grunted and glared at jellal in annoyance. He was getting jealous and he walked right up to them and pushed jellal away from her. He carried her over his shoulder and went to the infirmary to a bed.</p><p>When Rheck dropped a glass and cut her finger , all Laxus could do was raise an eyebrow . Had he really made her cut herself ? He sighs as he picks himself off of the chair , following the girl as he had his eyes on his target . He wasn't waiting any longer than he has already waited . </p><p>Hanako was surprised when she felt Jellal's hand, before she could do anything about it , Jellal was already pushed away from her and she was over someone's shoulder . When she looked down and could see Gray. She squeaks in surprise and squirms to get free . "Gray want are you doing ?" Her face turns red in embarrassment . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>“L-Laxus? Wh-what do you want with me? I need to bandage and disinfect my cut!” Rheck said protesting as she tried to walk past him. They didn’t really know each other so why all of a sudden was he near her?</p><p>“You think you can just flirt and talk to some other guy that’s not me? Think again! You made me jealous and now I’m gonna have to punish you!” Gray said throwing her on the bed and cuffed her wrists to the bed and blindfolded her.</p><p>Laxus pressed up against her , "Hmm, I can help you disinfect it baby girl , if you'd just let me help ." His voice filled with lust , as he leaned down to her ear . Once he me and away , he drags her into a room where it was only the two of them . He didn't want to fuck her in front of the whole guild. It didn't seem half bad. ..but he didn't have time for that now . </p><p>When Hanako was thrown to the bed , she yelled slightly , "G-Gray..." She stuttered out as blackness took over her sight . Her face was a bright red color , " What do you think your doing ? "She asked her voice coming out stronger than before . What was he even talking about ? She wasn't flirting with anyone , and jealous ? Why would he even be jealous ?<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck squeaked and now her face was blushing crimson red. She timidly and shyly was starting to back away from him.<br/>“L-Laxus please! B-baby girl? Wh-what?” She said whimpering as pre cum was dripping down through her tights.</p><p>Gray had now plastered on his face a big sexy ass smirk and he pinned her down beneath him and he leaned down and smashed his lips to hers into a bruising forceful passionate hot kiss. He grinded against her hips groaning.</p><p>Laxus smirked , "Looks like someone is enjoying this ." He mumbles as he leans down and layers rough kisses on her neck , biting , and leaving his mark on her . "Don't need to be embarrassed baby girl . Just let's have some fun ." His friends himself against her , his mouth opening and a grunt left him as he continued to grind against her . His dick pressing up against her ass.</p><p> Hanako opened her mouth to say something , but her lips were covered by his lips. She moans slightly against them as her hips raised to meet his . She had no idea what was going on right now . But she found herself reacting to him . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh Laxus please! My daddy will kill you when he finds out what you are doing to me! And plus I am still a virgin!!!" Rheck squeaked and moaned out softly ae her cut finger continued to bleed.</p><p>Gray after biting her bottom lip to demand entrance into her wet cavern he shoved hos tongue into her mouth and began to french kiss her long and hard groping and squeezing her tits.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Laxus backed up and spanked her ass, "And here I thought I was your daddy." He smirked and brought her bleeding fingering to his mouth, he sucked on it, cleaning it . " Anyway you try and get out of this won't work when your body is clearly telling me you want this. "He whispers and squeezed her ass, and leans forward , his dick pressing into it . "Can't wait to have my dick in you baby ."</p><p> Hanako tried keeping her mouth closed , but it was forced open by his , she whimpers at the brutality of the kiss and began to move , trying to break free of the restraints , when his hands touched her tits, she froze, eyes when ask a she moaned into the french kiss.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh! Laxus! Why me?! You have never shown interest in me before!" Rheck moaned and mewled about to scream out his name in pure wanton pleasure and her legs were getting weak as she orgasmed.</p><p>Gray intertwined and sucked on her tongue with his wet muscle as he decided to completely take off her clothes and his. He trailed his hot mouth down to her neck and nibbled hickeys into her skin.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Laxus doesn't answer her , instead he pushes her down onto the ground and leans down his face near her pussy, he licks her through her clothes and hums. "You taste good ." He says and licks her again, his tongue slow and teasing . " and I need someone to help me release , and your in this hot outfit . " He finally answered her question.</p><p>Hanako feels the cold air against her and shivers , she tries her best to break the kiss , needing air. She gasped for it as she lacked it from the kiss that she was receiving .<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Um he is kissing her neck now not her mouth anymore <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck now had her feelings hurt and she was upset. Now she was mad.<br/>"So all I am to you us some skanky slut? Just anyone will do right? And you thought I would be easy?! Fuck you Laxus! I am going home now!" She shouted slapping him across his face.</p><p>Gray took one of her perky globes into his mouth and he started suckling on it wrapping his tongue around the areola and nipping the rosebud wanting to make her nipples harden and pop as he growled.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>( sorry )</p><p>Laxus groaned , but held her down . "Ok, that didnt come out fully correct . So let me elaborate , I like you , and you put up with my shit . It's not that your easy or a slut. "His eyes look serious as he kisses her lips , softly at first but than grows more passionate . </p><p>A whimper left Hanako's mouth as she tried to look and see what Gray was doing, but it was hopeless , the blind on her face made it impossible . "Gr-Gray..." She moaned out , she had meant to say something but it quickly dissolved into only his name . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck couls not and did not know what to say. Instead she moaned into his kiss and she just let him dominate her.<br/>"I like you too daddy," she moaned against his lips now looking away from him.</p><p>Gray now began to switch nipples and he suckled and bit her other bud and made it turned on too. He slipped two fingers into her flower and he thrusted them quickly in and out of her even eating her pussy out.</p><p>Would you be up for a love triangle?<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>(Sure)</p><p> Laxus smirked and tilted her head towards his , "Hmm, is that so ? Do you want to prove it to Daddy?" He ask as he runs a finger down her clothed pussy, his fingers got coated in the juices that leaked out of her . His cock pressed against his jeans , starting to get very uncomfortable .</p><p> "Gr-Gray, stop it , what are you doing ?" Her voice comes out in a moan as she finally ask the question she has been wanting to . It was hard as she could feel her pussy being eaten and stretched by his fingers . </p><p>Laxus smirked and tilted her head towards his , "Hmm, is that so ? Do you want to prove it to Daddy?" He ask as he runs a finger down her clothed pussy, his fingers got coated in the juices that leaked out of her . His cock pressed against his jeans , starting to get very uncomfortable .</p><p> "Gr-Gray, stop it , what are you doing ?" Her voice comes out in a moan as she finally ask the question she has been wanting to . It was hard as she could feel her pussy being eaten and stretched by his fingers . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Ok awesome my second crush is Sting you? Plz tell me then I am going to sleep. I will rp more later <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Jellal , and ok, good night ! <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Thought so and ok night <br/>Today at 11:20 am<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck shook her head no blushing and even moaning out wantonly for him.<br/>“I want you to do my neck my pussy and my breasts Laxus!” She said wanting him to completely dominate her. She was waiting with anticipation.</p><p>Gray smirked at her as he pushed his fingers in even deeper into her and even scissored her insides.<br/>“I’m letting you have some fun and teasing you. The shoes just started baby cakes,” he cooed and said huskily to her as he suckled on her pussy lips.</p><p>Sting can come in now plz and I can rp for the next hour then I’m going out then an hour and a half from now I can rp again </p><p>Laxus smirked , "I can do that baby girl ." He mumbles as he leans down and licked her clothed pussy, before he moved the piece up to her breast. He pulled at her nipple , and twisted it , playing with the nub . </p><p>Sting was walking through through the town when he came across the fairy tail guild. He comes to a stop before he decided to enter the guild . </p><p> "Gr-Gray." She whispered out , as she tried and pulled her hands free, wanting to bury them in his hair and pull him even closer to her pussy, if that was even possible , but it wasn't like she could see where his hair was at anyway . She was still blindfolded and constrained. <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck moaned out as she put her hands on his head and she mewled too and she arched her back as she dug her toes into the mattress deeply. She was getting so turned on from all of this.</p><p>Gray took and slipped his fingers and his tongue out of her flower and he rammed his dick into her as he thrusted hard deep and fast into her grunting and also untied her.</p><p>Jellal entered the room and he smirked wanting to fuck Hanako to oblivion as well. He took off all of his clothes and he went underneath her and shoved his dick into her anus opening.</p><p>Hanako whimpered and arched up , as her pussy was being brutally pounded into. When she felt her hands being released , she smiled slightly , it broke with a loud groan , when she felt someone entering her anus. Her eyes widen , "Fu-fuck." She yelled out , as her wholes were being filled up . </p><p>Laxus slipped the clothing aside that blocked her pussy from him, he laid down and sat her bare wet pussy on his face . "Ride my face baby girl ." He muttered into her pussy, he could hear the door behind them opening but he didn't care . </p><p> Sting could hear the sounds of moaning coming from somewhere , the more he walked into the guild . He followed the sounds until he entered the room , that it seemed to be coming from . When he walked in , he saw what he expected . Instead of leaving , he got closer , and saw the girls ass, he grinded his hips against it.  <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>“Ahh Laxus please! St-Sting?! Wh-what’re you doin* here?!” Rheck moaned and squeaked out as she began to ride Laxus face. She rubbed her butt cheeks accidentally against Stings crotch. She was turned on from her two crushes. She had a huge ass glove fetish on guys hands and wanted Sting badly too.</p><p>Gray and jellal decided to thrust and match both of each other’s paces and speeds creating a competition between the two of them. They slammed and pounded into her holes and grunted and groaned as they wanted more so much freakin more badly.</p><p>Sting grunted , as he felt his her ass running up against him , his hips thrust forward , humping her ass, as she rode Laxus face. "I'm having fun ." Was all he mumbles as he continued what he was doing.   Laxus had his hands resting on her legs, as he tongue drove into the girls pussy. </p><p> " Who is with you ? "There was a blindfold still on her face , the other person was a mystery to her . Her whole body shaked with pleasure and she could feel herself about to lose it . Her mouth was open , as she panted heavily . <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Rheck moaned out loudly probably the whole guild hall heard her. She kept on riding on Laxus face and she her breasts bounced and she slammed her hips in Stings face.<br/>"Sting! Pleasr caress my body with your gloved hands!"</p><p>"Why its no one other than jellal baby cakes," Gray cooed to her and him and jellal kept on pounding and fucking both of her holes as jellal from beneath her groped and grabbed her breasts roughly as Gray bit her shoulder.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Its ok <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Sting laughed slightly , and brought his hands to her sides, he ran his gloved hands down her , until it reached her ass. When it reached her ass, he slapped it hard . "Scream my name , I will do what you asked for , if you scream it . </p><p>Laxus groaned as his tongue exited her pussy, and he started to lick the outer lips .</p><p>" J-Jellal. "She moans out, she was confused though, as she though Gray was doing this because of Jellal. They thought left her head when her breast were being touched and her shoulder being bitten . She screamed in pleasure and pain.  <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh! Sting!!!" Rheck screamed out his name when he spanked her ass really hard. She moaned from him and from Laxus too.</p><p>Jellal and Gray both jackhammered her and screwdrived her into oblivion and were practically fucking her brains out. They caressed her skin with their hands rubbing over her skin softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>